Hermione ?
by KatieMichelleAML
Summary: They lost the war, harry is gone and know hermione must rediscover herself but when she's called to voldermorts ward she dicovers more about herself than ever, and can she truly love draco malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione?**

**A.N I do not own any rights to these characters or anything to do with harry potter :)**

**Okay so here's a knew story, first chapter. What do you think?**

**Review please :) **

**Over and out Katie**

**What if?**

Hermione sat up against the cold stone wall, dragging her ragged piece of cloth, that resembled a blanket close to her body. The air was cold and she was covered in goosebumps, they raised the bruises painfully to the surface of her mind. In one year so many things had changed, Voldermort and the death eaters had taken over hogwarts, students who hadn't escaped or been killed in the fight were kept to work as slaves.

Hermione belonged to no-one, not that anyone would have her, she didn't listen or take orders, due to this she was often beaten or hit with curses that would plaige her for days. Was this her life? Was it a dream? Would she one day wake up and find harry alive, Ron smiling and herself laughing? No, all signs of her life before were gone, she couldn't even recognise herself any-more. What had they all become?

Suddenly the door to the cupboard hermione was sat in slammed open flooding in light from the outside world. Hermione covered her eyes and cowered further back into the wall if that was even possible. After a moment a tall shadow came straight over to her and pulled her upright by her hair.

"Stand up you filthy mudblood." Rockwood yelled at her, hermione stood only because he was yanking her up by her hair. Rockwood had been one of the main people who had beaten her through the year so far he had scared her both physically and mentally. Before she knew it she was being pulled out of the cupboard and down the corridor by her hair.

"It's your lucky day mudblood, your going to see your lord." Rockwood laughed menacingly, hermione knew that people who entered the room in which Voldermort stayed never usually returned. Hermione knew all to well today was the day she was going to die, today was the day she would see harry again. Rockwood steered her down the steps and the main hall were slaves were dispersing from their late supper. These were her friends and they had to watch her be dragged to her death, near the back of a group dressed in brown itchy cloths was Ron. His eyes filled with tears as he watched her head held high walk towards her impending doom. He could do nothing to help and he hated it, he hated all of this. Hermione stared at Ron and Ginny and simply smiled. 'I must be going crazy' She thought to herself I just smiled, im about to freaking die and I smiled. Rockwood stopped in the middle of the crowd, he was going to use her as a demonstration 'Great' she thought.

"Hah! See what has become of you all," he spat at those gathered by the doors."This is the girl you all pinned your hopes on and know she like your beloved potter will die, but first I will show you all what happens to dirty scum who don't do as their told." He yelled this across the room and drew his wand. Suddenly hermione was on the floor looking up at him her eyes pleading for him to not do this but she knew it was no good, he would torture her then take her to her death. 'Please don't watch' she pleaded in her mind for Ron and Ginny to look the other way, she couldn't let them watch this. As he raised his wand Hermione's hand went to her neck were her one possession lay, a silver chain with a ring attached, the ring had a silver diamond and an emerald either side. Her mother had given her it to her on her 16th birthday, she had told her how hermione had been left on some church steps and they had taken her in, the one thing that had been left with hermione was an envelope inside was a single piece of paper saying 'Hermione Jane' and the necklace. Clutching it she looked to Ron and with her eyes begged for him to look away as Rockwood said a single word. "Crucio!" Immediately she was writhing in pain on the floor folding and unfolding as she screamed the most awful scream. After what seemed a forever Rockwood pulled her back up by her hair and dragged her away, this was her final walk, and she would not let him make her look weak. So even though she felt as if her body would break she stood tall shoulders back and walked to her fate.

One door. One door between her dying and living, one door between her and the dead, just one door and then the door was open and she was pushed through into a dingy room. At the far end sat Dumbledore old chair, but sitting in it was Voldermort. He stared at her she looked so .... blanc as if she didn't care he was going to kill her.

Voldermort raised his wand and pointed it at her chest immediately her hand went for the necklace."Avada...." But the rest never came, hermione thought that maybe she was dead that maybe their was no pain coming, but then she opened her eyes.

Voldermort was still standing their with his wand raised but his eyes looked frightened and they were fixed on her hand, wait in her hand was the necklace, what was going on why wasn't she dead.

"Get out!" Voldermort whispered to his death eaters, at first they just stood dumbfounded. "Get out!" he screamed and so they all did rather quickly leaving herself and the most feared wizard alone in a room where she was completely defenceless.

"Where did you get that?!" he demanded whilst pointing straight at the ring on the chain, suddenly hermione felt no fear.

"It was my mothers, she left it with me on some church steps when I was born." hermione answered quite mater of factly. Voldermort stumbled back and fell into the chair behind him, this couldn't be happening. She couldn't be. But then again now that he thought about it he could see the resemblance, but not completely. Wait a glamour of course she had a glamour on, he had to know, he needed to know.

**So what do you think so far ?**

**Review please weasy lemon squeezy :)**

**Katie over and out.**


	2. Anything?

**Previously in Hermione?**

"It was my mothers, she left it with me on some church steps when I was born." hermione answered quite mater of factly. Voldermort stumbled back and fell into the chair behind him, this couldn't be happening. She couldn't be. But then again now that he thought about it he could see the resemblance, but not completely. Wait a glamour of course she had a glamour on, he had to know, he needed to know.

**Here's the next chapter for you. Just wanna say thank you so much for the positive feedback and im sorry if my grammar and spelling isn't perfect but im actually writing this in between doing coursework so sorry.**

**Anything?**

In the hall Ron sat with his head in his hands and tears in his red eyes blotchy eyes, he couldn't move it was as if time had frozen him in place as if his body no longer listened to his mind, although in his mind he knew he wouldn't want to move either. He was left completely paralysed, hermione was his one love, the one girl he wanted, the one he needed, his finance. Ginny stared at her brothers dishivelled form and thought of how she had felt when she watched harry walk towards his death, it had been the most painful experience of her life to watch him walk away without so much as looking back at her. Sure he had told her he loved her for the first time ever before he did, but he still walked away and left her here, to rot for all her days and be used as a piece of meat ready for whatever use the death eaters wanted. She knew that only time could heal Ron, but here where you were forced to do as you were told, and forced to obey every tiny command, she knew that he would most likely be the next person being dragged down to the dark corridors, the corridors people didn't return from. She knew that if he was taken that she wouldn't be able to cope any more, many times this year she had almost taken her own life something she had thought was weak before, but know she realised it wasn't the cowards way out to take your life you had to be amazingly brave to take that leap. It was Ron who had kept her from slipping away from the world but know it seemed he needed her to do that for him but she wasn't even sure she could save herself let alone Ron as well, she just wasn't strong enough.

Draco paced up and down the corridor outside of the room which contained Voldermort and hermione. His mind was drawing up blanks as he tried to think of a way in which to get his lord to spare Hermione's life, since hermione had saved his life in the was he had felt it was his duty to keep herself, but he'd failed she was surly going to die know. But then again why had his lord stopped? Why wasn't she dead yet, unless he was having second thoughts. 'Impossible' thought Draco surly he was dreaming know.

On the other side of the door the high and mighty lord Voldermort sat slumped in his chair looking at hermione in complete and utter disbelief. He quickly stood and marched over to hermione startling her and causing her to jump back against the bare wall behind her in fear. He stopped, he was once again staring at her but this time he looked hurt ' why should he feel hurt' thought hermione ' why should he feel hurt after everything he's done' Realizing that he shouldn't get to much closer to her so not to scare her Riddle whipped out his wand and whispered an incantation, before looking at the girl in front of him and gasping. In front of him was Hermione but her appearance had changed, her hair was now a darker purplish black colour, her violet eyes glistened and showed him all her terrors, her blood red lips poured out her secrets and her skin was as pale as his own. Now he new, he new who she was, but how could this have happened? How?

"Hermione...please would you look in the mirror on the far wall for me and tell me what you see?" Hermione looked at him as if he'd gone entirely crazy and by his recent actions she was almost sure that he had in fact gone crazy. Yet she obediently dragged herself over towards the large mirror behind his throne and gasped. She, she looked good.

"what's happened to me?" She asked him in a whispered voice as she turned back to face him to show she was no longer afraid.

"Hermione, child you know that you were adopted but you don't know is the identity of your true parents.....but I do." Tom turned his head up and looked at the young girl in front of him, he felt emotions flooding him, emotions he'd banished from himself so long ago.

"Who are they?" She demanded, in a voice louder and more confident than she truly felt was capable for how she felt.

"Your mothers name was Aryen Hermione Melissa Jane Dumbledore, daughter of professor Dumbledore and keeper to my heart."

"Your what....... NO!" she screamed"NO!NO, NO YOUR NOT, YOUR NOT,NO!" She screamed over and other again as she fell to the floor grabbing at her hair and clawing at herself."NO, YOUR LYING" she cried out, but riddle simply stood and stared, this was his daughter and she was harming herself.

Suddenly hermione grabbed at her chest as if she couldn't breathe and fell to the floor gasping for air, that she she couldn't quite reach, she felt like she was drowning, as the light got smaller and her breathing fell slower.

"Hermione!"Riddle screamed, he fell to his knee's and bundled her into his arms, no she wasn't breathing, no … he had to get her to the hospital. He ran out of the door her still in his arms slowly closing her eyes and becoming more and more still. In the hospital wing emotions rang high as madam pomfrey ran about gathering bottles and potions to try and save hermione. But hermione was being dragged further under as she fell even further into a sea were their was no water and no noise, just the darkness, as the light stopped and the air she had been fighting to keep left her, was this drowning in your own body?

Was this it?

Was this what death felt like ?

"Please Mya stay with me, please, I need you." Riddle cried out and for the first time in seventeen Riddle cried, real tears that flowed and flowed.

"Please don't leave me , you've got a home here, please don't go, please." he cried out to her.."ARE YOU HAPPY NOW" Riddle screamed at the ceiling "ARE YOU HAPPY DUMBLEDORE, please just bring her back.... im begging you, ill do anything to keep her here with me, please here me out, let her live, please don't take her from me, not her , not my daughter." He whispered the last part as he buried his head in Hermione's cold, dainty, unmoving hands.

**Hah I thought id leave the end of this chapter a cliff hanger as well seen as how much you loved the last one :)**

**So thanks fo reading and I hope you enjoyed :)**

**Please review, I need feeding :L:)**

**Over and out Katie**


	3. Drowning

**Previously in Hermione?**

"Please don't leave me , you've got a home here, please don't go, please." he cried out to her.."ARE YOU HAPPY NOW" Riddle screamed at the ceiling "ARE YOU HAPPY DUMBLEDORE, please just bring her back.... im begging you, ill do anything to keep her here with me, please here me out, let her live, please don't take her from me, not her , not my daughter." He whispered the last part as he buried his head in Hermione's cold, dainty, unmoving hands.

**Here's the next chapter for you :) thank you sooooo soo much for the positive feedback:) And im sooooo sorry this is so late but my life has been more hectic than any of you could believe, but I finally got round to writing this about an hour ago so don't shoot me if its terrible :L:)**

* * *

**Drowning.**

Hermione's mind.

Falling the endless falling, falling into nothing, nothing real nothing sane,nothing that could be done or undone just the constant falling into nothing. It swallowed her completely and left her to fall through the nothingness, it was not good nor bad, it was neither light nor dark, it was neither day nor night, it was nothing. It was as if she was drowning, her eyes were wide open but she could see nothing, her hands were reaching out for something, but their was nothing.

Then she saw it a small light above her, her experience was like drowning, and now she'd seen this light this little glimmer of hope. She reached out towards it and as she did it cam closer and closer, reality was kicking back in.

Real life.

Tom Riddle sat at his daughters bedside for three days he did not move he did not speak he just sat in the unending silence of his thoughts. His hand reached up and pushed back a long strand of her dark her and stared at her unopened eyes. This was her, she was here, she was still alive, he was going to make sure he kept her that way.

Hermione's mind.

Mia struggled towards the light, she needed the light, she didn't know why but she did. When she reached it, it engulfed her fully and took her back, far back into her memories.

Flash

It was valentines day, one day after they had broken into gringots and escaped on the back of the dragon that was kept their. Harry was inside the tent sleeping, but Hermione and Ron were outside standing in the snow that covered the many fields around them. Ron had hold of her right hand as they walked along a hedge running beside an iced over river. When he was around she felt safe she felt loved. As if he could here her thoughts Ron turned to look at her and his own honey brown eyes stared into her hazel ones.

" Hermione," he began "I know we haven't really spoken about our feelings for each other... but I think that I have to tell you now."I blushed slightly and then very suddenly he dropped to one knee in front of me holding onto both my hands now.

"Ron what are you," I never got to finish my question.

"Hermione, I am completely and unconditionally in love with you, through the years I have known you I have fallen deeper and deeper in love with you, and I never want to let you go, so Hermione Granger will you please do me the greatest honour and become my wife?" Hermione watched him as he pulled out a small violet box and opened it to reveal and diamond ring.

"Ron... I …....Yes, yes ill marry you." she cried, he slowly slipped the ring on her finger and as he stood hermione pushed him backward into the snow and kissed him.

Flash.

She was standing in the great hall, Voldermort and harry were facing each other, their wands pointed at each other, neither lowering theirs, but simply circling each other. Ron stood beside her, his hand gripping hers as they watched the scene before them unravel. Harry and Voldermort both opened their mouths and screamed their spells, a blue and a green orb sped past each other and flew towards their intended victim. "BANG" One spell hit, one spell changed their lives, |Harry Potter lay on a cold stone floor, Dead.

Flash.

Herries Bolost, a death-eater stood before her."Come now you little mudblood, come play my game." He smirked at her before kicking her to the grimy floor of her small cupboard like room. "You stupid little mudblood just do as I say and you wont be dead by the end of tonight." He unzipped his trousers slowly and purposely as I squirmed further and further away from him, but all to soon he was on top of me, forcing me to play his 'Game'.

Real life.

'Flash' Hermione's eyes jerked open and she flew forward into a sitting position, she tried to regain her control over her breathing and soon it came just as madame pomfrey rushed to her right side and looked her.

"Hermione are you alright? How do you feel?" The old nurse looked at her questioningly but all she could do in reply was nod at her. To her left she noticed was Tom riddle or she supposed her father. She moved back into her pillows as the woman bustled around trying to find something, the she took a look at the man whom called her daughter, he looked like he was 17, he was tall, with scarlet eyes and a lush head of black hair, he must have been taking a youth potion.

Scarlet eyes met violet ones, they both flashed but before either one could say anything, madame pomfrey rounded on them with a worried look on her face.

"Hermione" She began, just from her tone Hermione knew she was about to say something which would changer her life.

"Ummm, when I was trying to find what was wrong with you I cam across something...... Hermione dddd, did you know you were pregnant?"

**DUN DUN DUN................................................................**

**So like I said dont shoot me but I have a good idea of where this is gonna go but I would like to know what you think about sone ideas for the next chapter:)**

**Fistly should she keep the baby?**

**Secondly should I bring back Hermiones mother?**

**And lasstly well im not gonna tell you that one;) its gonna be a suprise ;)**

**so review please :):):):)**

**Katie over and out.**


	4. Back to the world of the living

**Previously in Hermione?**

"Ummm, when I was trying to find what was wrong with you I cam across something... Hermione dddd, did you know you were pregnant?"

_**Thankyou so much to all of my reveiwers, and im soooooooo sorrry this has taken so long and I have a really really good reason but im sure you dont want to hear it so im just gonna get on with the chapter:) Toodle pip.**_

_**Back to the world of the living.**_

He'd been the slytherin prince,hogwarts sex god, the guy everyone wanted but nobody got the pure-blooded son of an aristocrat. In his first year one special girl had stolen his heart and run away with it, never to return it and never to realise she even had it. He had treated her like a piece of dirt on the floor even worse sometimes and he didn't expect her to ever notice the subtle things he did when no-one was looking, the little looks, keeping her safe and saying her name, her first name, the name he would never dare speak whilst in company of any other. Until the day the dark lord had taken over he had been safe to love her, but now when every breath could be your last and subtle things are noticed by more than you would care to know, now he watched from further than before. She was perhaps dead now, he had tried to protect her in secret and until now it had worked. He Draco Malfoy was completely and undeniably in love with Hermione Granger.

Ginny Weasley woke once again from the same nightmare that had plagued her life since before she could remember, their was something so familiar about it , so familiar that she could almost believe it to be a memory but how could it be, when she had no other recollection of any such event.

In her dream she was a young woman with flowing violet hair and a frail body, she was screaming for release as contractions pulsed through her already dying body. The pain of the birth was overwhelming and it was as if she could actually feel it, and than the pain would stop. Suddenly she would feel trapped and be gasping for air, she felt so alone and trapped, and their she was hidden in unknown and untold memories , right at the back of ….

Then the dream would stop and she would wake, always the same dream, always the same women, always the same feeling, except recently she had felt slowly less and less trapped, as if the women from the dream was coming back.

Lord Voldermort, the Dark lord, he who must not be named, Tom Marvelo Riddle, who was he? He himself didn't know at this point which of these four people he was. After taking his youth replenishing potion he once again looked like his former twenty three year old self, with tidy locks of black hair, stormy grey eyes with dark green flecks, a pointed nose and full lips, his body was slim and slightly muscled but not to the point where it was obvious.

But inside he knew he could feel his age by the pressing memories that were constantly on his mind, Aryen Hermione Melissa Jane Dumbledore. She was gone, and know he had not only a daughter who was to be his heir and prodigy, but know their was a grandchild so to speak. Children scared Tom, they were innocent and yet damned by their parents, he hadn't been allowed to be their for his daughter and there was no-one here to help him now, he was surrounded by people, yet so alone. He needed her back, he needed Aryen.

Hermione Rhiannon Riddle. Ancestor of Albus Dumbledore, Salazar slytherin, godric Gryffindor and merlin himself, and now a mother to be.

Tom paced the hospital wing, his hands ringing behind his back and his eyes firmly set on each step.

"Who's is it?" He asked pointedly, their was a rather long pause "whose is it !" he bellowed

"I , I , I don't know" hermione whispered more to herself than in actual answer to his question.

" and what do you wish to do about it?"

"I don't know" she finally said as she looked up and her eyes met his.

Two hours later hermione was stood outside the great hall waiting to be "introduced" to people she'd known and then again never really known all her life. She wore a full length, sleeveless black dress, the corset top was tied at the back with violet lace. The dress hugged all her gracious curves in all of the right places. Her shoes were black with a violet tie and had three inches on the heel. Her violet hair was pulled back into a bun, bar her newly cut sloping fringe and a few loose curls. Above her lashes lay a small trail of black eye-shadow and upon her lips she wore violet lipstick.

Then she heard it, the start of the speech.

"good evening my loyal death eaters and the rest of the filth that fills this room, Today is a joyous occasion as just this morning I found the impossible, I found my heir." Whispers and looks of confusion filled the room, "So tonight I wish to introduce you all to my daughter, Hermione Rhiannon Riddle, formally known as Granger..."


End file.
